Ni una sola palabra
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Platinium Pair]Ya no queda más de lo que éramos, perdí lo especial para ti y ahora, me niegas eso que yo tanto adoro.


**Titulo :** Ni una sola palabra

**Autora **: Algodón de Azúcar (Antes Tsubame Gaeishi)

**Pareja :** Platinium Pair (YagyuuxNiou)

Estaba sentado en el parque donde por primera vez habíamos salido a platicar de forma tranquila, recuerdo que esa vez tu eras bastante interesante, tus ojos verdes y tu cabello platinado contra el aire con esa coleta debajo en tu nuca, siempre me hacías pensar en un rebelde sin causa, un chico vago que no le importaba nada, pero eras tan apasionado con lo que hacías, cada que jugabas, eras tan... tú.

Frunciendo el ceño, llevo mis ojos detrás de los cristales hacia el cielo, veo pasar las nubes suave y lentamente, noto como va oscureciendo al mismo tiempo que yo me pierdo en mis recuerdos, el como te conocí, en aquel campo de golf del Rikkai, cuando me llevaste a las canchas de tenis, cuando me hiciste sentir que no era suficiente para jugar y era donde picaste justamente ahí para unirme a ti, jugar dobles, ganar.

Siempre ganábamos juntos.

Es muy cierto que a veces yo mismo prescindía de ti para poder ganar y es que no eras perfecto, tenias muchos defectos, muchas contrariedades y recuerdo que cada que te decía algo acerca de ellos, me mirabas de forma helida y te ibas, yo no salía afectado, o eso aparentaba, siempre aparentaba que tus arranques jamás me hacían daño, pero en realidad no era verdad.

Siempre me lastimaban, siempre dolía.

Cerré mis ojos y me quité los anteojos lentamente para recargarme en el pasto ahora, dejándome caer para acostarme y posar una de mis manos en mi frente, mirando sin mirar, mis ojos que nunca eran revelados a nadie, solo eras tú el que los conocías, solo tú sabías como era en muchas cosas que a los demás escondía.

Y es que no sé que me diste para entregarte casi todo de mí, hasta mi corazón y mi cuerpo.

Estuve apunto de darte mi alma entera.

Pero todo cambió, simplemente no sé que sucedió, ahora ya no me buscas como antes, ya no estás a la salida de mi salón intimidando a cuanto chico se te atravesara o coqueteabas con cuanta chica pasara cerca de ti y es que sabias que detestaba que hicieras eso.

Por que mentías, tu y yo lo sabemos, tu preferencia por los hombres es mucho más que por las mujeres, mismo tu me lo dijiste, te aburren las chicas con sus cosas tan cursis.

Pero aún así tuviste varias novias enfrente de mis narices, las besabas y las abrazabas y yo por dentro, detrás de los cristales de mis anteojos me moría, me destrozaba pero en la noche, a oscuras, en cualquier lugar, te acercabas a mí peligrosamente, amenazando de que ibas a causar estragos, curar lo que en el día habías roto.

Y sabía que lo lograrías y no me resistía.

Amaba tus ojos apasionados brillando con lujuria y pasión, amaba tu voz ronca y sensual contra mi oído, decías mi nombre, olvidándote de mi apellido, amaba el peso de tu cuerpo sobre del mío mientras me acariciabas y te posesionabas de mí, amaba tu perfume, penetrante y deliciosamente embriagador...

Y es que sigo preguntándome que es lo que no amo de ti...

Por que sigo amándote.

No sabes lo que me duele que ahora nada, no queda nada de lo que éramos, nada de lo que fuimos, y no habrá un 'seremos' por que te has separado de mí y no entiendo, no entiendo él por qué, seguramente te cansaste de mí, pero estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que quieras, entregar todo lo que tengo...

Y apenas me doy cuenta que todo lo tienes tú, y que aunque no te di mi alma, me la robaste en el primer beso que me arrebataste.

Aquel beso que me quitaste en el cuarto de mi casa, cuando me aventaste a la cama, me arrancaste los lentes y abriste mi camisa en un camino de besos lentos, y aún sigo sintiendo como lo haces, como si estuvieras aquí, como si estuviéramos en mi cama.

Duele recordar, duele mucho.

Me reincorporo al escuchar pasos sobre el pasto y me coloco los anteojos elegantemente y me quedo mirando fijamente hacia cualquier dirección menos hacia donde viene ese 'alguien' que sé que no es nadie más que tu.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

-Solo pensaba, me relajaba antes de ir a casa...

-Te invito a comer...

Me giré a verte y te vi sonreír, tan diferente a como ante lo hacías, hasta cuando me invitabas simplemente a pasear juntos, tu mirada, tus esmeraldas son tan diferentes, son tan lejanas a mí.

Ya no me pertenecen, ¿verdad?

-Bien... –

Me levanté y es que aunque fuera mentira, quería estar a tu lado compartiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera compartir a tu lado, no importaba si fuera una máscara de cordialidad la que traes puesta para mí, esa que usas con los que usaste y después te sientes mal por haberlo hecho.

¿Me usaste? ...

Te conozco tan bien Niou Masaharu... y sé que no, no me usaste en su momento, pero llegó cierto punto de nuestro juego extraño donde comenzaste a verme como a los demás, dejé de perder ese algo especial que te ataba a mí y te alejaste.

No sé como, ni cuando, ni donde, ni siquiera que era lo que tenía que te atraía hacia mí, pero quiero recuperarlo...

-Niou...

-No digas nada, sí?

-...

Ni una sola palabra más, ya lo descubriré esta noche que te secuestre...


End file.
